Time
by blackcat9517
Summary: Time is running out for both of them.


**Title: **Time

**Author: **blackcat9517

**Summary: **Time is running out for both of them.

**Genre: **Parody, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K

**Author's Note: **No copyright infrigement intended and of course, no harm intended to fans of Big Bang or K-Pop/ K-Drama or both. I'm just doing this for fun.

* * *

He couldn't understand why she had took such an action. Of all the people in the world, he had to endure such luck. Natsume Hyuuga was confused, angry and devestated with what had happened. His crimson eyes stared at the silver ring he had given her. A promise ring he had bought two years ago just for her . Why would she do such a thing? He didn't even do anything that could have offended her deeply. Her words were still repeating in his mind _'I'm sorry, Natsume'. _What happened was improbable.

Mikan Sakura who had been Natsume's childhood friend since elementary and girlfriend of five years left him without a reason. She had called him earlier that morning, telling him to meet her at a cafe in town. As soon as he reached there, he saw her sitting by the window. Her face seemed dull and pale. Paler than usual. They talked for a couple of minutes until Mikan took off the ring her boyfriend gave her. She then gave the ring to Natsume, earning a puzzled look. She got off her seat, apologized and ran out of the cafe before Natsume could even say a word.

The young man was stunned of what had just happened. Is this for real? He regained his composure seconds later and tried to find the brunette but she was far from gone due to the large crowd outside the cafe. He ran a hand over his raven hair before staring the silver ring on his palm. She left him without a reason and he wanted to know why she did so.

Natsume had tried calling her multiple times but she didn't even pick up a single call. He even went to her house but it seemed empty. Days became weeks and weeks became months. It has been more than two months since he last saw her and the only way he could know about Mikan's well being was through their best friend, Luka Nogi since Natsume found out that Luka hadn't lost contact with Mikan. He called Luka and told him to meet at their usual hang-out place.

"How is she?" Natsume questioned

Luka took a sip of his drink "She's fine" the reply was too simple

"Are you sure? I saw the two of you at the hospital yesterday. Want to tell me the real story"

His best friend kept quite for a moment, having a hard time coming up with a witty answer. He looked somewhere else, making sure not to make any eye contact "Yeah. She's fine. It's just that she said she wasn't feeling well so I took her to the hospital and the doctor said it was just a fever" Luka hoped that the answer was good enough

"Anything else you want to tell me? We've known each other for eightteen years, Luka. I know when you're lying" Natsume pointed out. There was just something wrong. Luka would seem tensioned whenever he asked about Mikan's well being. He's definitely hiding something. He then waited for his best friend to say something.

As Luka opened his mouth to say something, he was cut short by a phone call stating that there was an emergency "I've got to go tend a wounded cat. I'll see you soon, Natsume" he said as he got off his seat and was ready to leave when Natsume told him to wait and the vet stopped dead on his tracks "Yes, Natsume?"

"Can you at least tell her..." he began but paused and shook his head "Never mind" Natsume then slumped down his chair and heaved a sigh.

Another five months passed since he had last talked to Luka and he had made a very interesting discovery. He noticed that Mikan would either be accompanied by Luka or her cousin, Tsubasa. She would usually go to the hospital every two weeks. He first realized this when he was driving home from work. Natsume would usually take the short cut that would pass a hospital. This had made him curious and worried about Mikan but he hadn't seen her from the hospital lately and it puzzled him even more.

He wanted to see her, asked her how she was doing and everything but deep down inside, he knew all of it would be pointless and so Natsume decided to mind his own business since Mikan was no longer his. A thought then hit him. Did she leave him because of Luka? No, that was ridiculous since his best friend would never turn his back on him. Besides, Luka was seeing his sister so it was quite implausible. He shook those bad thoughts off and tried to forget what happened eventhough it was quite difficult.

* * *

Mikan Sakura looked out the window, gazing at the beautiful city from her ward. Her hazel eye shed a tear as she could remember the hurtful look on Natsume's face. She closed her eyes and wiped away the tear before silently apologizing to Natsume. She didn't want him to know about her illness which was why she left him. The brunette then heard the sound of someone knocking the door and so she quickly wiped away the tears that were slowly coming out of her eyes

"Hi, Mikan" a man greeted as he entered the room with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a 'Life is Awesome' ballon in the other "They ran out of 'Get Well Soon' ballons and this was the closet I could find" Tsubasa Andou, her cousin explained as he left the ballon float on the ceiling before setting the flowers aside.

"Thank you for the gifts, Tsubasa" the brunette said with a warm smile on her face

Tsubasa smiled back and nodded before sitting at the edge of the bed, seeing the sad look in her eyes "Did you know I brought my umbrella eventhough the weather man said that there's a ten percent chance it will rain today?" he questioned, trying to make her feel better and he earned a smile from his cousin "You look better with that smile rather than a dull look" he complemented before hearing a knock on the door

"There's my awesome cousin!" Koko said as he entered the ward with another bouquet of flowers and two ballons that had 'Get Well Soon' written with a picture of Ultraman on each and every one of them "Yeah, I know. Why are there pictures of Ultraman on your ballons? The shop ran out of the normal ones so I decided to buy you the ones with Ultraman" he stated and let the ballons free of his grasp

"Thank you, Koko" Mikan said as she looked up at the ceiling where the ballons were floating

It was a few moments later when Hotaru entered the ward, empty handed "Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as her mood lightened a bit

Her two cousins stared at Hotaru, baffled to see she didn't bring anything "The shop downstairs was too crowded" came her explanation before she occupied an empty seat on the sofa "I'll buy your presents later"

"You being here is good enough" the brunette stated with a smile

"Don't forget us!" an energetic voice said as two people entered the room. Aoi Hyuuga entered the room, shortly followed by her boyfriend, Luka. She had a huge brown teddy bear in her arms "We bought this for you, Mikan-chan" she then gave the teddy bear to the brunette, earning a thanks "You're welcome"

Ten minutes later, the doctor dropped by along with a nurse at Mikan's room "I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Sakura needs to prepare for her operation in one hour. If all of you would be so kind" the rest then left the room and waited outside. It was half an hour later when the brunette was finally trasnferred to the OR. Her family and friends decided to wait at the waiting lounge in front of three major Operation Rooms.

Luka excused himself before heading towards the elevator. He pressed the down arrow and stepped inside it. As soon as the doors were closed, he took out his cellphone and dialed Natsume's number

"Hello?"

"You should be here, Natsume. I told you yesterday and I'm not going to remind you again"

"Then tell me why she's in the hospital"

"She's already in the operation room" with that, Luka ended the call and sighed

* * *

Natsume stared at his cellphone, dumbfounded of what his friend had told him but he quickly regained his composure and without a moment to lose, he entered his car and drove off to the hospital. It was clear to him now of why she had constantly visited the hospital but that still doesn't explain as of why she broke up with him. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes and he fluttered them.

He reached the hospital in an hour and raced into the ground floor, asking the receptionist where Mikan was at. He then thanked the person in charge before heading towards the elevator. He reached the seventh floor moments later and looked around for the OR section until he stumbled Luka. Both stared into each other's eyes for several moments before Luka broke the contact as he put a hand on Natsume's shoulder "You should know that the reason she left you was because of what's happening right now. She doesn't want you to find out and see you get hurt" his best friend explained before walking away but stopped as Natsume said something that made him smile

"Thanks for taking care of her, Luka" As quick as lightning, Natsume reached the OR section where he saw most of Mikan's family and friends. He was quite surprised that Aoi was there as well "Aoi? You know about her condition too?" he questioned. Was he the only one that was oblivious about Mikan's illness?

"Natsume-nii san" his younger sister uttered as she stood up from her seat "Yes. Sorry I couldn't tell you but everyone was sworn to secrecy"

Her brother heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his messy raven hair before occupiying an empty seat beside his sister. They had been waiting for two hours and the number began to decrease as they decided to have lunch. Aoi had asked Natsume to join them but he declined. The rest left for the cafeteria down at the ground floor leaving Natsume alone. He glanced at the window as he heard sounds of thunder. It began to rain moments later.

_Oh girl_

_I cry cry_

_You're my one all_

The young man glanced at his wrist watch before closing his eyes for just a couple of seconds, feeling the exhaustian getting the best of him. He accidentally fell asleep for at least twenty minutes until he heard the sound of the OR doors opening, making Natsume jolting up. What he had saw, sank his heart. The doctors were pushing the bed which had a body covered with a white sheet. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he approached the lifeless body

_Say goodbye bye_

_Oh my one love_

"I'm sorry" the doctor said after taking off his mask. Natsume couldn't believe what he was seeing and so he got to his knees at he stared at the covered body. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder "She was a strong one. She was definitely a strong fighter. She also told me to give you a message, she said she will forever love you and she was sorry that she had to leave you" the surgeon then continued "I'm so sorry for your loss" the doctor explained as two other nurses came by, ready to take the body away

_Don't lie lie_

_You're my heart_

_Say goodbye_

"I'm sorry, that was my phone" one of the nurses apologized as she took out her phone and switced it off "I thought I switched it off" she stated with a flabbergasted look and stowed the phone back into her pocket. The doctor on the other hand, sighed and rolled his eyes before placing a hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"At least she was able to stay alive for thirty years"

Natsume stopped mourning as the doctor's words were processed by his brain. He slowly got up with a confused expression "What did you say?" he questioned. Thirty years? That was impossible since Mikan is only twenty five. How can she survive that long if she hasn't even reach that age?

The surgeon arched an eyebrow "I said she was able to survive for thirty years"

That couldn't be right since Mikan was only twenty six. How is it even possible that she's been having the disease for thirty years. Natsume then took of the white sheet and was surprised to see that the dead woman wasn't Mikan "Who is this?" this couldn't be right. Was he in a state of illusion or dreaming? How can this even be possible?

His question earned a puzzled look from the doctor "Miyoko Akira, your mother right?"

The young man shot a similar look "I'm here for Mikan Sakura"

The surgeon's face lightened up "Oh I see. You're here for another patient but you seem to have mistaken for mine" he then glanced at the other two OR "I'm sorry but the other two rooms are empty since the red light is off. I think the operation ended not too long ago, right nurse?"

The nurse beside the doctor nodded "I think the operation for OR 2 ended thirty minutes ago"

"What?" he uttered before heading towards Mikan's ward not too far away. He found room 7112 and was about to reach for the handle when Mikan's doctor came out, followed by a nurse "Is Mikan Sakura in this room?" Natsume questioned, trying to get a peek and he got a glance of her sleeping peacefully. He heaved a sigh of relief seeing that she didn't die.

"Yes and who might you be?"

Natsume hesitated for a moment "I'm her..." he paused "I'm her friend. We've know each other since elementary school. I want to see her"

The doctor nodded before glancing back at his patient "Very well, but it's one at a time. Some of her friends and family members are at the ground floor. Please tell them not to go all in at once" the doctor adviced before leaving young man "And one more thing" the doctor added "She's one lucky girl to survive this operation and don't keep all your emotions bottled up" he said with a grin before leaving

Natsume couldn't help but smile before entering the quiet room. He slowly approached the sleeping brunette and took a chair before sitting beside the bed, gazing at her "This is why I like to call you an idiot at times" he muttered before fishing in his pocket for the ring. He stared at it before gently taking her hand slipping it in Mikan's finger "I feel like I'm in a cheesy drama" he could have sworn the brunette smiled at his comment

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

That was it. This fanfic is a parody of Big Bang's Haru Haru music video. I got the idea after noticing that the story was quite typical but the song's good. So yeah, I hope fans of K-Pop or K-Drama or both are not offended by my fic. Like I said, I'm doing this for fun. So thanks for reading.


End file.
